Melancholia
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Abattu, John fait une introspection de lui-même vis-à-vis du sui… de Sherlock.


**Titre :** Melancholia  
**Fandom :** Sherlock  
**Personnages/pairings :** John principalement.  
**Genre :** Over méga déprimant (enfin, pas tant que ça) et touche d'humour.  
**Notes :** Écrit en Janvier, cette micro fic a complètement été zappée. Elle prend place à la fin de la saison 2.

* * *

**Melancholia**

Ayant été médecin militaire envoyé au front, John Watson avait dû faire face à des morts, à des atrocités de la guerre, à des gestes inhumains (faits par le camp adverse ou le sien). Des amis, plus ou moins proches, avaient perdu la vie dans les affrontements, les accidents ou un mauvais signe du destin. Pour survivre, il avait dû se construire une carapace pour éviter de perdre la boule (il en avait traité des soldats qui perdaient finalement la tête). Il connaissait le deuil, le terrible mécanisme du deuil : le déni, la colère, la dépression et l'acceptation.  
Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'approfondir des relations amicales avec les autres soldats. Sur le front, ils sont tous frères. La perte de l'un des leurs cause un évident chagrin. John y avait fait face, plusieurs fois, trop de fois. Après tout, il était médecin, il avait fait de son mieux et bien plus encore pour tenter de produire ne serait-ce qu'un miracle.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec la mort de Sherlock.

Aux côtés du détective consultant, il avait repris goût à la vie. Entre son espérance de reprendre une vie normale (un travail régulier rémunéré, une relation avec une femme) et les courses-poursuites incessantes avec Sherlock, John revivait. Malgré les horreurs de la guerre, il restait un homme d'action, accro à l'adrénaline, fuyant la vie morne. Sherlock lui avait offert une alternative, un médicament palliatif à son syndrome de stress post-traumatique.  
Sherlock lui avait pourri ses rendez-vous et futurs rendez-vous.  
Sherlock empruntait sans vergogne ce qui lui appartenait. Il avait même un jour changé son code pin alors que John avait un rendez-vous galant le soir même !  
Sherlock poussait des hurlements de frustrations, jouait du violon à n'importe quelle heure, se servait de son pistolet, jouer aux fléchettes avec les couteaux de cuisine…  
_(d'ailleurs, John l'avait soupçonné de l'avoir fait exprès, lorsque Lestrade avait opéré une seconde descente au 221b Baker Street, pile au moment où Anderson rentrait dans le salon)  
_Mycroft se servait de lui comme intermédiaire et moyen de pression lorsque l'ainé des Holmes voulait que son petit frère s'occupe d'une affaire importante.  
("_Vous êtes la seule personne au monde à laquelle Sherlock se plie plus volontiers à vos recommandations qu'aux miennes ou n'importe qui d'autres, John._")  
Suite à une dispute bruyante ("_Évitez de trop crier, les micros sont fragiles et coûtent assez chers. M._"), Sherlock avait daigné manger deux petites louches de purée. John avait vociféré qu'il allait finir par l'attacher et l'obliger à manger, quitte à employer des moyens non conventionnels ("_Je vous promets que je fermerai les yeux si vous arrivez à un tel miracle, John. MH_"). Cela faisait le cinquième jour que Sherlock n'avait rien avalé ! Au diable le fait que la digestion ralentissait la réflexion ! D'autant plus que le détective s'était effondré de sommeil après avoir avalé son maigre repas ("_Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la première que cela se produit. MH_", "_Et surtout, n'en profite pas Johnny-boy, ce n'est pas bien de profiter de l'état de faiblesse d'autrui. M._", "_ARRÊTEZ DE ME SPAMMER !_").  
Sherlock faisait des expériences morbides surtout dans la cuisine  
("_Bon Dieu ! Sherlock ! Que vous fassiez des expériences sur des souris est une chose mais pensez à nettoyer _après_ ! Nom d'un chien, il y a même du sang et des boyaux par terre !_")

John souriait doucement en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Sherlock Holmes était un personnage fascinant à n'en point douter. Il ne pouvait croire que cet intellect sur patte ait fini à par se suic…  
John clôt ses yeux en inspirant profondément.  
Il reprit le fil de ses pensées : le cadavre de Moriarty avait été retrouvé sur le toit, le crâne percé d'une balle et l'arme à la main. Un suicide. Cela n'étonnait guère John. Il ne connaissait pas les tenants et aboutissants du plan de Moriarty (ni celui de Sherlock) mais que le personnage finisse par se coller une balle dans la tête ne le surprenait pas. C'était un fou qui n'avait aucune limite. Sherlock n'était pas comme lui. Sherlock n'avait pas pu soudainement se suici…  
John pressa le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes, pinçant ses lèvres.  
C'était Molly Hooper – la pauvre Molly, éprise du détective privé – qui s'était chargée du c… de Sherlock.  
John rouvrit ses yeux et fixa le crâne, fidèle à sa place.

"Sherlock Holmes est mort, souffla-t-il au crâne."

Un long et pénible gémissement déchira le silence du salon du 221b Baker Street. Madame Hudson versa encore des larmes en entendant le cri de souffrance de son locataire. Gregory Lestrade balaya d'un regard triste et las les immeubles de Londres de son bureau, sous l'air inquiet de Sally Donovan. Mycroft Holmes s'occupait d'une affaire sensible avec son visage indéchiffrable mais dont le cœur en était émietté de culpabilité.  
Molly Hooper travaillait comme les autres jours. Gardienne d'un secret qu'elle avait et s'était jurée de conserver, elle attendait. Elle n'avait plus revu Sherlock depuis ce soir-là mais elle savait, elle sentait sa présence dans Londres, en Angleterre, en Europe, dans le monde.


End file.
